Sing me to sleep
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: So he lies down, the small bottle clutched in his palm, and sighs. This is it. For the first time since it happened, he'll be able to sleep. No nightmares. Just...sleep. Warning mention of:DRUGS,RAPE,and SUICIDE.
1. The End

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Young Justice. Sad but true.**

**A/N: This is not a full songfic. It has some lyrics put in, but only at the very beginning and end. The song is "Asleep" by Emily Browning. Also, this is rated M for mentions of Rape, Drugs, and Suicide.**

* * *

><p><em>Sing me to sleep<br>Sing me to sleep  
>I'm tired and I<br>I want to go to bed_

Since it happened he's felt so alone, like he's miles away from the rest of the world and it's so hard to get back, and it's even harder cause he's not himself anymore. He hasn't slept a single night. Can't close his eyes for fear of what he'll see. And he's grown so tired lately. Tired of being _broken_.

He can still feel it. Pale hands ghosting over his exposed flesh. Eyes taking him in. Devouring him. His secrets clear as day. He'd never felt so..._exposed_.

Hot breath on his neck, a soft tongue gliding across the tender skin. Hands ripping at his uniform, tearing it off him with violent need. His own screams echoing in agony as his body arched unwilling into the touch. He'd never felt so..._betrayed_.

Eyes, so soft-so achingly familiar, gleaming in the darkness. A perfectly flawless face-the face of an angel-looking down on him as he shattered into a thousand pieces. That voice...so perfect...ordering him.

"_Scream for me!"_

And he had. He'd screamed. He'd moaned. He'd made noises he'd never made before and each one pulled him further and further under. He couldn't stop the gasps of pleasure, mingling with sobs and cries of pain as it rushed him full force, and he'd never felt so..._helpless_.

He struggled as hard as he could, but in time he just...stopped. He froze. His body being bruised by the force. He still pleaded. Crying and sobbing. Tears slipping down his cheeks as he felt everything that he was slip away into nothingness. But he didn't really fight. Couldn't.

"_Please stop!Please!OHGODSTOP!PLEASE!"_

Then it had been over and he'd been left there. Sobbing into his bruised arms, body cold and exposed in some dank dark alley. He'd curled up into a ball, hoping to god that he would just die, because-_OH GOD!_-anything was better than_ this_.

And that's how they'd found him. Kaldur and the others. They'd stared at his nude flesh, bruised and bitten. They'd stared at the tears on his face and he knew they could see it-the agony in his eyes-and he knew they knew what had happened. How could they not? It was so obvious. And They'd looked so shocked. But he knew. Knew that underneath the shock was disgust. And he-he'd never before in his life felt so..._filthy_.

They'd called for help while Wally tried to help him. To save him from the pain that had passed beyond physical so very long ago. He pleaded with him to say something. Anything. He didn't. Couldn't. He felt so far away. Like he was sinking into the ocean and drowning. All he could think was, _why me? _He'd never felt so..._lost._

He'd gone numb all over by the time help had arrived and he'd been scooped up into Batman's firm arms. The physical pain was just a dull throb in the back of his mind as chocked sobs and horrified screams echoed inside, locked away just under the surface.

He could see that perfect face -leering at him-and feel those rough hands. Everything so familiar. Red hair. Soft eyes. All twisted. And then he saw himself. Pathetic and weak. Letting it happen. It was all his fault really and he'd never felt so..._disgusted_ with himself.

He lets them tell him it wasn't his fault. Says he understands. Says they're right. Lets them think he's getting better. Healing.

"_It's not your fault. He's the one to blame here, not you."_

But he knows better.

"_But it is my fault. I-I should have fought harder. It's not his fault. He wasn't himself. Not really."_

And he can't stand it. Can't stand the person looking back in the mirror. So he just pretends not to notice and avoids the truth of what he sees. The broken shell he's become. The tattered remains of who he was before. Before-Before he...

"_Drugs or not **Roy** raped you, you can't just hold that in! You need help. Please."_

He can't stand it. Not anymore. The fear. The pain. The _loneliness_.

So he lies down, the small bottle clutched in his palm, and sighs. This is it. For the first time since _it_ happened, he'll be able to sleep. No nightmares. Just...sleep.

_Sing me to sleep  
>Sing me to sleep<br>And then leave me alon__e_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning  
>'Cause I will be gone<em>

His eyes begin to drift closed and as the breath fades from his lungs he lets out a contented smile. He hasn't felt this..._peaceful _in so long and he's been so tired and broken, but now-_maybe_- he'll finally be whole again.

_Don't feel bad for me  
>I want you to know<br>Deep in the cell of my heart  
>I will feel so glad to go...<em>

Maybe he'll finally be_ Robin_ again.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me or is this really depressing? Just wondering. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Epilogue: Found and Funeral

**This Epilogue was written for my piece by the amazing **wolfeclipse25** to whom I now dedicate this whole fic. This wonderful author has my eternal thanks for writing this and doing a great job. **

**And so, without further ado,**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Epilogue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~"Broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry." –Behind These Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson~<em>

The Justice League mentors and Young Justice League were all at Mt. Justice. The only ones missing were Superman, Red Arrow, and Green Arrow, but some people wouldn't be exactly affable to Red Arrow at the moment.

Wallace West, a.k.a Kid Flash, kept shooting worried glances at his friend Robin's room. He'd been in there all day. Wally shuddered. He remembered when they'd found Robin. He'd been naked and covered in bruises and was crying. The sight was horrible, but deep inside all of them had known Robin had felt dirty, disgusting.

Even then though he'd defended his rapist, Red Arrow.

"You alright, kid?" Flash asked his nephew. Wally shook his head.

"I'm worried about him," he said in a scared voice. "He hasn't said anything since we've found him. He's been in his room all day."

"I am sure Robin is recovering," Kaldur countered stopping his conversation with Aquaman for a moment.

"Of course," Artemis agreed, "This is Robin we're talking about."

"But this isn't just a regular wound," Wally argued, "Robin was raped!" He glared at everyone except Batman. **((A/N Who can glare at Batman? I sure can't.)) **"I'm going to check on him." Then Wally disappeared in a streak of blue and white.

"Uncle John?" Megan asked turning to her uncle, "Do you think Robin is recovering? Or ever will recover?"

"We can just hope. Robin is str-" the Martian was interrupted by screaming.

"No! No, No, NO!"

They all ran to the direction of the screaming and Superboy threw open the door. They came upon a horrible sight. Wally was crying. His head was resting on someone's chest. Then they realized where they were.

Robin's room.

Batman walked over to Wally and gently pried him from the chest. Lying on the bed was Robin. He was in his civilian clothing eagle-spread with his mask on. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. The thing that ruined the image was the empty bottle in his hand.

Robin had committed suicide. Megan, Wally, Flash, and Artemis started crying. Kaldur, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Superboy had silent tears streaming down their faces. Batman was probably was the most emotionless. He just stood there looking at his protégé- no. Protégé's _body._ It was like Batman was in shock.

He walked over to Robin's bed stand. There were three folded papers. Batman took one. "This one says 'Team'" he said. Wally walked over to Batman still crying and took the paper. Slowly he unfolded it and read it out loud.

_Team-_

_The press is going to have a field day. Who would've thought Robin, Boy Wonder, was suicidal? No one. They were wrong. I did commit suicide._

_I could've decided to live. I could've decided to not make you guys go through all this pain, but I couldn't stand it. Whenever I closed my eyes I could feel _everything. _I tried to brush it off and hope it would pass, but I eventually found myself breaking. I'm sorry._

_Wally, you were the best friend I could ever have. _Wally faltered slightly when reading this and Artemis took it from him. It was obvious Wally was too choked up to read further.

_Man, I'm going to miss you a lot. You were a brother I never had._

_Kaldur, you're a great leader. I was stupid not seeing it before. You better take care of them or I'll come down and haunt you until you do a better job._

A ripple of laughter passed through everyone. They could imagine Robin hounding Kaldur on being a better leader. Kaldur smiled faintly.

_Artemis, Megan, you were the two sisters I never had. Megan, I know you'll get the cookies down. You just need practice. Batman knows a really great baker who I'm sure will be glad to help you. Artemis, who needs superpowers? We sure don't! Stay strong, Artemis._

Artemis had to stop then. She smiled at reading Robin's message to her. Kaldur took the letter and started reading.

_Supey, you're going to be a great superhero. I know that. You're not a clone. You're you. Just ignore Superman. He's being a jerk, but I hope he will act like your father and I hope you're ready to accept him._

_I don't want you guys to get walloped up in your grief. I want you to continue with life and being a team. I guess what I want to say is the one word we never want to hear in this way._

_Good-bye._

_-Robin_

Everyone was silent. Kaldur stared down at Robin's neat handwriting. The last thing he wrote. Superboy growled. "He made a letter for Red…" Superboy couldn't even finish the sentence. All he did was grab one of the last two papers on the bed stand and hold it out to Wally. Wally took it and his sad expression turned savage.

"Don't do anything rash," Flash warned him. Wally grinned a maniac grin.

"Of course not," he said. Then he opened the letter. As he read it his scowl deepened. Then he took out his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

><p><em>~"It's too late to apologize," Apologize, One Republic~<em>

Roy groaned and got out of bed. He had a massive drug hangover. "What did I do last night?" he asked himself. Everything was a blur. All he remembered was someone screaming and someone else saying "Scream for me!"

His phone rang. It was Wally. "Hello?" he answered it blearily.

"Roy, get your stupid butt over here," Wally growled. Roy blinked in surprise. He'd never heard Wally so angry.

"Wally, what's-" Roy started before he was interrupted.

"Oh, so you don't remember, huh?" Wally was now snarling at him. "That's a shame. I hope you feel the pain of your deeds, harshly."

Roy started feeling scared. What had happened last night? He asked himself frantically. He pressed his ear into the phone. Was that… crying in the background? "Wally,-"

"Just get over to Mt. Justice." Then Wally hung up leaving Roy listening to a 'beep.' Roy quickly got changed and headed to the nearest Zeta Beam.

As soon as he'd entered, Red Arrow noticed the harsh vengeful glares mixed with tears coming his way. The second thing he noticed was all the mentors and sidekicks- excuse me, _partners, _were here. Everyone except Robin.

"Where's Robin?" he asked. Wally walked over to Red Arrow. He then shoved a piece of paper into his hand.

"Read it aloud," Wally commanded him. Red Arrow narrowed his eyes, but didn't argue.

_Roy-_

_You probably don't remember what happened last night, but I have to tell you._

_You raped me._

Just those two sentences made Red Arrow nearly drop the piece of paper. The screams… The commands… The commands were from him. The screams were from Robin. _What did you do? _Red Arrow asked himself.

_I just need to tell you that I forgive you. You were heavily drugged up and not at feeling the aster. You were my second big brother. Even though you've made stupid choices you've made good choices too._

Red Arrow stopped. This sounded like a good-bye… Wally snapped his fingers in Red Arrow's face catching his attention. "Continue,"

_This is probably going to break you, but I committed suicide._

This time Red Arrow did drop the letter. He stood there, stunned. He'd raped a thirteen year old. Not just any thirteen year old. His little brother, that'd, trusted him. Wally shot him a disgusted look, and Red Arrow felt everything fall apart. His two his little brothers were gone. One raped and dead and the other never going to forgive him.

"You're obviously not going to continue so I will," Wally said.

_You probably just dropped this letter in shock- felt everything crumble. You're very predictable. But as I said, I forgive you. That's what brothers do._

_Good-bye, Roy._

_-Robin_

Slowly Red Arrow got walked to Robin's room and opened it. His hopes died. Robin was as the letter had said: dead. He lay on his bed like he'd been lying there and fallen asleep. Then there was the bottle. Red Arrow collapsed at the foot of the bed and got in a praying position.

"Oh, Robin," he cried, "I'm so, so sorry," Then he noticed a paper underneath the bed. He opened it.

_You're really predictable, aren't you, Roy? I knew you were going to pray at the foot of my bed. Call me a stalker, I'm just that good. Anyway, you have to forgive yourself. I don't want you to go into depression over my death. Not now, not ever._

Red Arrow let out a laugh but it was cold and sad. Robin would know what he'd do.

* * *

><p><em>~"Tomorrow, tomorrow, there's always tomorrow. It's only a day away." –Tomorrow, Annie (movie)~<em>

Batman removed his cowl becoming Bruce Wayne. From his pocket he withdrew a piece of paper. He heard fast hurried footsteps and looked up. Alfred, his butler, was running toward him. "Master Bruce," he gasped, "is it true?..." Bruce nodded. Alfred's head fell and silent tears streamed down his cheeks. "Master Richard will be greatly missed," he said.

Bruce unfolded the note. "Alfred, Dick left a letter for us," he said.

Alfred wiped his tears with a handkerchief, "Please read it out loud,"

_Bruce and Alfred-_

_Bruce, I'm going to miss you. I love you, Tati._

_Alfred, I'll miss you too. Miss M needs help with her baking. Do you mind giving her some tips? _

_I… I love you two._

_-Dick_

The message was small, but clear. They understood what he was trying to say.

* * *

><p><em>~"Here we go, welcome to my funeral." Dancing With Tears in My Eyes, Ke$ha~<em>

Robin's funeral was simple. Since his body was in Richard Greyson's tomb they were holding a small vigil. The team had been told his identity and they'd accepted it with silence.

The mentors and the Team were gathered in Mt. Justice. They had food and it looked like a party, but there weren't any decorations or cake. They were talking about Robin.

Red Arrow stood there in the shadows. He was holding one of Robin's bird-a-rangs. He looked at it sadly.

Red Arrow looked up. He couldn't do this. He left, but not though the Zeta Beam. That would cause too much attention. He clenched his eyes shut. _Why did I do it?_ He asked himself.

_~"Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear, 'Oh darling, I wish you were here.'"_

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to review, but know that this piece of brilliance was not mine, but rather the aforementioned author above and all praise should be addressed accordingly. <strong>

**Thank you.**


	3. Epilogue Part 2: The End

**This is my follow up epilogue to **wolfeclipse25**'s brilliant piece and shall fit in with that. This is my way of tying our pieces together in full circle. A sort of completion and balance if you will. Again this is dedicated to **wolfeclipse25** and all praise for this "mini-series" as I think of it shall go to both of us collectively as this fic is a combination of our creative works.**

**Thank you.**

**And, without further ado,**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Epilogue Part 2<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream<br>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_~Skillet, Monster_

Two days after Robin's funeral in a small dirty apartment in downtown Star city, in the darkest and gloomiest part, a young red haired man sat on his crappy mattress, head in his hands, sobbing. He'd been in this position for several hours and this mood several days.

He hadn't eaten or bathed since the discovery of a broken bird- a bird he'd broken- in hopes that physical pain and deprivation of necessity's would block out his soul swallowing guilt. Of course it didn't.

But that didn't mean he'd give up.

He figured eventually he would be in so much pain that he could atone for some of his sin, though never all of it he knew.

No. He could never atone for what he'd done.

He'd taken a light, pure and brilliant, and snuffed it out. Destroyed it.

He looked at his bedside table, the needles that lay there. So insignificant looking. They didn't look like they could destroy everything in a persons world and yet...they could. They had.

They took everything from him and worse they made him do it. It was all him. Drugged up, but still him.

He was a monster.

A rapist.

A murderer.

He'd murdered his little brother and before that tore away his innocence, leaving him naked and broken in some back alley like a piece of discarded trash.

And he couldn't even remember it.

You think he'd remember it, even drugged as he was. You think he'd remember destroying someone he cared about so utterly, but no. He was a blank.

A fucking blank.

He deserved to die for what he'd done for his little bird. He deserved hell a thousand times over. He was a monster and monsters deserved nothing more than to be put down before they could cause more harm.

He gave a shaky sob, a resolute look on his face, and stood up, moving into the other room.

The sound of searching followed, going on for several minutes and stopping as he found what he was looking for. He re-entered the room, putting a small piece of paper down on his bed before scribbling something down on it hurriedly and sinking down to sit beside it, a picture in his hand of a raven haired teen, him, and another redhead smiling together at the camera.

He gave a small smile at the picture, lifting his hand up. He kept his eyes focused on the picture, on the raven haired boy, and not what he was about to do.

This wasn't about him. This was for Robin-no, Richard.

His eyes stayed focused on the boy in the photo.

"I'm sorry."

A shot rang out.

* * *

><p><em>Life is short but this time it was bigger<br>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_~Brad Paisley, Whiskey Lullaby_

They found him four days later. Ollie had called to check on him. Despite how angry he was with him Roy was still his son, adopted or not, and he still cared about him.

He'd been concerned when Roy hadn't answered, a pit of dread pooling in his stomach, and had immediately driven over to the young man's apartment. He'd knocked but gotten no answer and had quickly found the spare key, choosing to let himself in.

The apartment had been deadly silent, a strange smell in the air leading to the bedroom. He'd followed it to the door, slightly cracked, and walked in slowly, eyes widening at what he found inside.

_Roy._

He'd been lying partially on his bed hand clutching a photo of him, Robin, and Wally. The bed had been soaked in blood. Roy's blood. And the note beside him was just as soaked though the words 'I'm sorry' could be made out in Roy's smooth scrawl.

No one had known what to think.

They gave him a hero's funeral in the end, Batman, oddly enough, insisting. He said it's what Robin would have wanted.

The service was nice and Wally actually said a few words, tears in his eyes. It hit him hard despite his anger at what Roy had done.

He had been a good man. He'd made an awful mistake, but he had been a good man. Good man torn down by a horrible addiction.

In the end as Batman said it wasn't Roy to blame, but the darkness in life. The weakness of a man isolated and alone had destroyed many lives, including his own, but those left behind would persevere and grow strong because of it, despite the pain.

They buried him next to Robin.

* * *

><p><em>'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable<br>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
>No one can find the rewind button, now<em>

_~Anna Nalick, 2am (Breathe)_

Several months passed and the horror of what had happened had begun to fade into a dull pang. Everyone slowly but surely began to move on, the loss still there, but no longer all consuming.

Life began to return to normal and everything was getting better. The worst was over and they could all relax knowing that Robin and Roy were at the very least at peace.

Everyone seemed to be handling fine, though they had vigilantly kept an eye on everyone for the first month or so. Thankfully no one else had done anything irreversible.

Life was moving on.

But inside his room at the mountain Wally was not.

The redheaded speedster sat alone in his room, eyes glued to a piece of paper he was writing on, something glinting in the hand he wasn't writing with.

There were photo's everywhere of him, Robin, and Roy, sometimes just one of them or two or all. They were smiling and laughing and happy in each one.

His hand was moving quickly, like he was in a rush, and the words on the page mirrored that, messy and slightly unreadable. His hand stopped as he looked down at the nearly unreadable scrwl and he smiled, a tear slipping down his cheek.

He could barely read what it said for the hurry and tear stains, but there _was_ one sentence that was perfectly clear, written perfectly as if great time was taken to write it. It was the most important. It was at the very top of the page- the letter- in bold ink.

_I'm sorry._

A shot rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the dark ending but I felt it fit with the initial feel of the fic with the focus being sorrow and a bit of darkness. Hope you guys liked. <strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
